


No abras la puerta

by hackercatkitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Menciones de muerte de un personaje, sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debería haberle hecho caso a Veronica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No abras la puerta

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para un amigo por un ejercicio para quitarme de encima el bloqueo del escritor. Su petición extacta fue 'Hope y monstruo'

Veronica había llamado aquel día, lo cual debería haberle alertado de que algo importante estaba sucediendo, pues Veronica no solía llamarla a no ser que fuese urgente. Su mensaje había sido breve y conciso, directo al grano, como todo lo que solía decir la bruja.Pase lo que pase, no abras la puerta. Sus palabras habían sido claras. No abras la puerta. Veronica nunca hablaba por hablar, y sus advertencias siempre tenían un motivo. Sabía aquello, y sin embargo no había prestado atención a sus palabras. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso? Estaba en su cuarto cuando el timbre había sonado. ¿Por qué había abierto la puerta? Tenía frío y sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo agarrotados, pidiéndole a gritos que cambiase de posición, pero no se atrevía a moverse un solo milímetro. Había perdido ya la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba así, encogida debajo de la escalera del sótano, cubriéndose la boca con las manos en un intento de ahogar el sonido de su respiración. Todo le dolía y estaba helada, pero sobre todo tenía miedo. Se preguntaba si aquella cosa seguiría suelta por la casa o si por una vez la suerte habría decidido sonreírle y aquel ser se habría marchado ya, pero por mucho que aguzaba el oído apenas era capaz de escuchar nada por encima del sonido del latir desbocado de su propio corazón. Tonta, tonta, tonta. Debería haberle hecho caso a Veronica, debería haber permanecido en su cuarto y haber hecho oídos sordos al timbre de la puerta. Encogida en su rincón se reprochaba sus actos con vehemencia: si hubiese escuchado a la bruja nada de todo aquello habría sucedido, si hubiese obedecido a Veronica sus padres seguirían vivos, si...si...si...

Le parecía tan extraño pensar que apenas unas horas antes su mayor preocupación fuese el examen de Álgebra que tenía en dos semanas y tener la cena lista para cuando llegase su madre de trabajar. Su madre... Una vez más la asaltó la visión de su cuerpo yaciendo en el suelo del salón, sus ojos vacíos mirándola sin ver nada ya, y la sangre, oh, Dios, había tanta sangre...La sentía todavía húmeda y cálida, rozando sus pies y empapando sus calcetines, adhiriéndose a sus manos cuando había caído al suelo, con un grito atrapado en la garganta. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos una vez más junto con las náuseas, y un pequeño sollozo escapó de entre sus labios, apenas amortiguado por sus manos. No quería morir, no quería morir. Quería que nada de todo aquello hubiese sucedido que fuese tan solo un sueño, una de aquellas grotescas pesadillas que cada noche la visitaban dejándola sudorosa y temblorosa, pero a salvo en su cama cuando el sol salía por la mañana. Un nuevo sollozo siguió al primero, más fuerte que el anterior, agitando sus hombros y convirtiéndose poco a poco en un llanto que sacudió su cuerpo por completo. Su torso se balanceó hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su sucio rostro y los gemidos y suspiros eran apenas ahogados por la diminuta barrera que eran sus manos. No quería morir, pero supo que había cometido un error al instante, cuando un pequeño susurro llegó a sus oídos en su escondite.

-Profeta...


End file.
